


【虫铁】失算（铁人幕后黑手设定）

by Aln19



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: BDSM, M/M, 一切事件的幕后元凶, 人物后期极度阴暗转变, 他就是个不折不扣的坏蛋 并不会洗白, 审讯中涉及Secretary Ross及其手下对肢体和精神的侮辱行为, 强迫性足交, 无明确事件节点, 暗恋却没有表白, 虫已成年20岁, 铁人反派设定
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 05:08:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19222237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aln19/pseuds/Aln19
Summary: 角色属于MCU，ooc是我的。阴暗视角有，不存在洗白问题。Peter已经20岁，是正式的复联成员，大学在读中，对铁既爱慕又畏惧，没有表白。钢1的绑架案实际上是一出苦肉计，是Tony预料到了未来走势提前为了获取神盾局和复仇者的信任而自导自演的，除掉Obie只是顺手夺权。他一手制造事件，一手解决危机，从中赚取利益。钢铁侠的身份为他提供了绝佳的掩护。起草中的注册法案迫使Tony决定除掉Steve。——Tony不知晓Peter觉醒了自己的“蜘蛛感应”，暗杀Steve失败间接导致了他后续的行迹败露，进而被捕。他怎么也没料到，自己会栽在这个由他亲手培养起来的孩子手上……





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 再次重申，这篇文目的不是洗白。  
> 所以种种三观不正的辩解与行为，作者既不宣扬亦不反对。

 

 

这就是为什么在关键时刻，他更倾向于选择“硬件”而不是“人”的原因。

人类善变多疑又顽固，也许你可以靠威胁和恫吓掌控住那些有弱点的人，然后再用上一整套精心盘算过的谈话去说服和你一起共事的这群超级英雄，但你知道这不是长久之计，你永远无法确保这些伎俩会百分百凑效。

你必须点到为止，不能做得 **太** 过火，你当然不希望自己会被事件的舆论和影响反咬一口，况且你也十分鄙视浪费的行为，所以但凡这股力量 **还能** 为你所用，弃子便不会过早出现。 

 

然而事情发展到如今，充当“伙伴和引领者”的时间已经太久了，而且不得不承认的是，无论最终的目的是否达成，他的确是阴差阳错地为复仇者联盟培养出了一位杰出的成员。

—— **这简直就是作茧自缚，** 这个孩子还是他亲手招进来的。

继续沉溺于扮演这个推波助澜的角色只会使他陷入到损毁与重建的循环中去，要么在循环中归零，要么就主动点燃火药桶，炸出一个缺口。 

 

 

那么问题在于，他应该站在一个多远的位置才能好好欣赏完这场最后的盛宴呢——答案一定不会是很远的距离，因为他太过自负，绝对不允许自己缺席掉最精彩的部分。    

 

 

 

那群企图爬上制高点的蠢货杂兵简直就是Clint的靶子，然后因为他们操蛋地成为了Clint的靶子，就只能更加操蛋地同时也成为了“他的”靶子。于是他便只好确保他们全部死得透透的，省得自己再找人帮他们闭嘴。 

在盔甲之内的男人阴沉着俊脸，扫了眼虚拟屏显上的战况实时信息——西边的阵地简直就是被Hulk平推的状态，而对于他预先埋伏在那里的一个“玩具”来说，这可不是什么应该发展起来的走势。 

**见鬼的，** 好不容易Thor不在地球，Steve却来了个临时起意，否则Bruce根本就不应该出现在这里。 

 

……该死，他必须改变策略。 

 

男人切换到隐私线路低吼道： **“别他妈再纠缠那个大块头了，留下几个继续袭扰，其他的全都给我拉到东街来！尤其是扛着火箭筒的那几个白痴，把那具烦人的盔甲给我轰下来——！！”**

 

 

“……是长官。”

保密线路里迅速传来畏缩的回应声。  

 

 

他做好了准备，他的心律不出意外开始波动——没人能不紧张，因为这简直就是一场无上限的豪赌。 

这双冰冷阴沉的眸子里此刻只容得下他亲手设计的那件星条旗制服，根本不包括虚拟屏幕上的“被锁定警报”。他在不释放干扰弹的情况下任由那两枚红外导弹咬住他，战术机动也阻止不了它们越逼越近…… 

 

“ **你也太难办了点Mr.Rogers，** 哦…，希望待会儿落地的时候不会很痛，要不然我可真是亏大了。”男人自嘲着说道，随后闭上眼睛等待命中的一刻，公频里的担忧声和Hulk的怒吼声全都被他抛在了脑后。  

**“咚。”**   

 

 

男人突然睁开眼睛—— 

**“搞什…！？”**  

 

因为他感觉到自己的脚部片甲被什么东西给吸附住了，然后跟着就是一个违反人体力学承受极限的空中急刹车，巨大的压强几乎把他的五脏六腑压扁，紧接着他又被这股霸道的力量牵引着来了个九十度大变向，直到那两枚导弹失去锁定状态，兜了一个大圈子调头回来重新搜寻他——这就意味着如果他再继续“装死”，就会被发现了。  

**而其后——**  

“Hulk说不用谢♪，Mr.Stark——”一个欢快的声音从耳机里传来。男孩儿说完顺便和赶过来完成联合救场的Hulk击了下掌。  

**“Ki…？Peter？？你怎么…！？不是、谁叫你来的？！！”**  

 

他只好把导弹引导Clint的上方，对方会意地替他射出两枚热干扰箭，诱骗导弹撞上了虚假的目标。  

 

 

Peter被吼得有点耳鸣，同样的还有公频里的其他复仇者们。大家还是头一次听到男人失态到喊破了音，这倒是挺新鲜，见他没事之后其他人继续专心于自己的战斗去了，只有Peter有点好笑地继续回道：

“今天那辆拉我们去SI参观的班车抛锚啦，所以也不用谢我——”

男孩儿正说着话，忽然头皮有种过电的发麻感，从昨天开始他整个人就变得怪怪的，仿佛又重回了那段刚被蜘蛛咬完的“不应期”。他还没来得及让Tony知道这件事，不过现在这种怪异感驱使着他的身体自动做出了反应，他连头也不回就对着身后骂了句， **“哥们儿你不地道！”** 急忙低头躲过一支吸盘式的炸弹，然后反手射出一段蛛丝精准地捕捉到弹体，揪住它甩向半空中无人的区域。 

**“背后偷袭，奖励你倒挂三十分钟！”**  

 

那名敌军士兵嘴里不干不净地被他捆成了一支粽子倒吊在了道路标示杆下，起初Peter也没在意，直到那人辱骂的对象里出现了一个“禁忌”——于是他又折了回来，开启战服里的变声器，眼罩的位置也变成了腥红色，阴森地对着那个可怜的家伙“威胁道”：“如果你再多说一句话，你知道蜘蛛最喜欢干的就是把猎物化成液体然后活生生吸干它们么？你想试试吗，恩？要试试吗sir？哼？？”说着还亮出了钢铁蜘蛛装背后的四只钢爪，差点戳到那个倒霉鬼的屁股蛋子上。 

 

……这家伙最终被吓得尿了裤子。 

 

“嘿……！”Peter厌恶地赶紧蹦到一边，他可不想让这些腥臊的液体沾到Stark先生给他设计的宝贝战服上，但他也没打算把人这么快松下来，“sorry，姿势不太友好了。”丢下一句毫无歉意的话之后他重新加入了战场。   

**——因为一个意外因素，局势完全乱成了一锅粥。**   

 

 

“Cap，他们的指挥开始混乱了。”Clint踩在顶楼边缘俯视着整个战场。 

 

“发现了，”Steve点开手背上的磁力装置，收回盾牌，借机喘了一口气，“所有人，汇报剩余弹药。”（Hulk不满地吼了一声），“——Hulk不用。”Steve又补了句。 

 

“我没问题。”一个杂兵被Nat踹飞，步枪却留在了女特工的手里，她重新上好膛，轻松回道。

 

Clint：“我也是。” 

 

“还有我——”Peter也接道。 

 

Steve点点头，尽管他们都看不到。他心数了下人头，却发现少了一位。 

 

而那位也立马回复了他：

“ **我……，** 我需要重新补给下。”Tony黑着一张脸，翻了个白眼。 

 

Steve抬头看着那具盔甲不再发射弹药，只是在楼宇间巡弋起来。他皱了皱眉，总觉得有什么地方不对劲，而且方才的回话反映出来盔甲里的人情绪似乎不高，这倒挺少见。Steve姑且判定为…是对方因为虚惊一场急需调整。 

“尽快补给，我们 **需要** 你控场。”Steve单独对他沉声下令，又对其他人补道，“我不想放跑任何一个人，我们之前一个活口都没抓到过，我希望这次能取得突破性的进展 **——收尾吧。** ”  

**“——Copy that。”   “——You got it。”**   

 

 

男人拧着眉，嘟囔了一句ammo，只见两支自动导航的弹药补给飞行箱从昆式战机的弹仓里发射出来，直奔他的坐标而来。 **至多** 还有二十秒…… **二十秒** 之后他就将再次回复满血状态。

他低头观察着地面战场，建筑物损毁的情况并不严重，零星的爆炸和硝烟造成的浓见度范围尚且在三十米左右。

西边的“路障”也被“清”地差不多了，这样一来如果他打算采取偷袭行动，狙击的位置几乎毫无意外会在第一时间就暴露。

那把狙击步枪虽然是仿前苏联制造的，但负责校准的遥控武器塔里却有 **他自己** 的代码，关键是他有一阵子没收到那个玩具的状态信号了。 

 

（他非常不愿相信它是被Hulk弄坏了）。

—— **万一芯片无法完成自毁…………**    

 

 

【信号恢复】

.

【设备运行正常】

.

【已恢复校准】

.

.

【目标搜索中】

.

.

【已捕获】

.

 

 

男人眯起眼，头盔扫向地面某个战场角落，略显狰狞地弯起嘴角，阴毒地冷笑起来： 

**“别怪我Steve，** 要怪就去怪那份多此一举的法案吧。 **”**     

**“Fire.”**     

**“嘡————！”**  

 

一道刺眼的火花沿着蓝红色的钢铁战服接触面擦出去足足有半米远，特制的狙击专用弹穿透空气，剧烈的撞击加上高温的灼烧，即使是最坚硬的胸甲——蓝色的蜘蛛logo上也留下了一条可怖的擦伤痕迹。而身着战衣的人则被这股侧向的强大冲击直接掀飞到半空中，最终撞向Steve的怀里。 

Steve接住被震到精神恍惚的Peter，第一件事就是用自己的身子把人护在身下，将盾牌竖在身前格挡住子弹飞来的方向，并对着通讯器里大声喊叫： **“狙击手！”** 他低头小心翼翼地把男孩儿的脸扭向自己， **“Peter！？哦不，上帝…孩子，回答我！”**  

 

没有第二声枪响袭来—— 

 

Steve趁机把人拖进了一家酒吧，他把Peter藏在吧台后面，进一步检查伤势，直到他发现某些破损的区域已经可以看到焦糊和渗血的皮肤。 

**“Steve…Steve！？怎么回事？快回话——！”** 是Nat在公频里着急地询问着。 

 

Steve喘着粗气，努力平复住呼吸：“那…那枚子弹是冲我来的，这孩子替我挡了，老天……不是贯穿伤，但是子弹擦得相当深，我担心他伤到了内脏。”（Nat听到后用俄语嘟囔了一句），他趴下来贴伏在男孩儿的胸口，四倍的听力先确定好他的呼吸声没有杂音，那至少说明他没有伤到肺部，而且也只有少量出血，意味着心脏也无大碍。“我需要打开他的战衣才能进行处理……”可他却并没有这套战服的指令权限…… 

 

而就在他正欲呼叫时，那具金红色的盔甲便伴随着沉重的落地声砸在了店门外的水泥石板路上。

Steve看着盔甲无言地站起身，之后竟停在原地，他的操纵者既不发声也没有半分动作。 

**短暂而诡异的沉寂持续了大概有几秒钟之后……盔甲走进来：**   

**“授权代码，0904，6619。”**    

 

 

 

整套纳米战衣如潮水般褪去，收回到Peter的手环里。 

没有了面甲的物理屏蔽，酒吧外面繁杂的各路信息，尖叫声，爆炸声，Hulk的脚步声，甚至是Steve的心跳声，一股脑地涌进了Peter的脑子里。他头痛欲裂，就像是有只不知疲倦的啄木鸟在他头顶上兴风作浪，他张开嘴大口地喘气，专注于呼吸有助于他分散这部分注意力，但是他很快就被胸口处的皮肤撕裂感吓住了，男孩儿慌张地弯下脖子寻找疼痛源，结果这一低头连嘴里也有了咸咸的味道，和铁锈味。  

**“是你的鼻血…。”**

 

 男人走过来，单膝跪地，退掉一支手甲用袖子替他擦了一把鼻子，抹掉的也不知道是鼻涕还是汗水夹着鲜血的混合液体。抬起另一只手甲扫描着他的生命体征。 

**“我…我很抱歉……”**

道歉是他“闯了祸”后面对男人时的第一反应，这个习惯从他还不是复联成员时就开始了。  

 

 

这种类似小动物的自保行为在平时无关紧要的时候说实在的…还真挺讨他欢心的。 

**但是他今天——……**   

 

男人的眼神里读不出任何情绪，从注射吗啡到简单处理完伤口，整个过程他都没有看那孩子一眼，更是一言不发。 

 

Peter被Tony周身的低气压压迫得喘不过来气，下意识便往旁边靠去，等他发觉自己挤进了Steve的怀里又争扎着要坐直起来，却被后者按住制止了。他总觉得当着Tony的面和另外一个男人发生过分亲密的肢体行为是一种不敬的行为，即便那个人是他也同样尊敬的美国队长，而他现在的状况更是完全有理可寻。

他清楚地听到耳边传来的是明明是Captain America的安抚声，但他却控制不住自己的内心抛弃修养和道德，他急切地追逐着Tony的目光，乞求着眼前的男人能够给他一个回应，哪怕只是个苛责的眼神他也能满足。   

 

 

然而直到Tony站起身，嘱咐他不许再重返战场，再转过身走到店外，背对着他们腾空而起—— 

**男人没有“施舍”给他任何东西。**   

 

明明那一针吗啡很快便起效了，但他现在疼的却是心脏。酸涩的挤压感吞没了他，他有些不知所措。 

 

Steve看着靠在自己怀里无声哭泣的男孩儿，又看了看那个飞走的家伙——叹了口气，把人扶了起来，摸了摸他的头，捏住他的肩膀安慰着说道：“他只是太关心你了。”   

 

**而就在这时……**

**突然传来几声冲天响的爆炸声——**  

 

一连十五发微型炸弹倾泻在目标物上，MK 46无视掉击打在盔甲上的各种步枪和机枪的子弹，主动防御系统释放出两枚榴弹在半空中打掉射向自己的一发RPG，遂而转身直冲进对手的重火力阵地，几炮轰掉了外围街角的3辆防弹汽车， **这还没完** ，金红色的战甲启动加强扫描，找到了躲藏在高层楼梯间的闲散步兵，背部两侧的弹仓随之打开——转瞬间这些目标便纷纷倒地，有几个甚至坠楼而下，停放在道路上的汽车遭了秧，被砸得严重变形。   

 

Clint眼见到最后一辆车超出了他的射界逃进了疏散后的幼儿园，撞翻了为园庆临时搭建的简易帐篷，上百张五颜六色的水彩蜡笔画被甩飞到半空中。他下意识的反应就是先搜寻园区里面到底还有没有人，但不等他确认完毕，Stark的身影便接踵而至。——盔甲的手腕下方射出一支扁头的菱形矛枪，准确击中了逃跑中的防弹奔驰车的后备箱，并一路继续穿入，直接击破了车辆发动机。MK 46手腕收紧，发力向上一回抽，整个车辆主结构连同顶篷被彻底掀裂开一道大口子，熄火后的车子失去了抓地力，刺耳的轮胎声逐渐停息。

车内的杂兵试图踹开变形的车门做最后的反抗，然而不等他们反应过来，足足有三百公斤重的盔甲便砰地一声踩在不堪重负的引擎盖上。 

 

惯性导致车辆后座上的所有物件纷纷腾空撞向顶篷，座椅上的人也被撞得七荤八素。 

有一个前座的逃兵勉强窜出了车子，跑出去十几米，但终究还是没能逃过MK 46肩甲上的观瞄器，锁定目标之后，一发 **正中** 后脑，喷洒在空中的血浆血雾飞溅在满天飞舞的图画上，原本的天真稚气的涂鸦被摧残地一塌糊涂。  

 

想起自己即将出世的小儿子……观摩到全部过程的Clint不禁蹙眉，他略微回避着侧开脸， **然而下一秒却突然眯起眼——审视起那具金红色的盔甲。**

 他 **按** 开耳中的通话器： 

**“Stark。Cap要活口。”**   

 

（而这是个公频通话。）   

 

MK 46闻言停下（“原本的”）动作，面甲转向鹰眼的方向，二人隔空对望了片刻，机械孔径捕捉到了人类的瞳孔同样微妙的收缩——面甲随之又转回来，车厢内的两个杂兵双双清醒过来，透过顶篷上拳头宽的裂缝看到了他。  

**“别，** 求你，我们投降 **…！！”**   

 

 

盔甲内的男人露出一个奇怪的微笑，下一刻打开了自己的面甲。 

Tony冲Clint的方向特意挥了挥手，示意自己已经全部搞定了，随后一脸轻松地举起手甲戒备着，大声对车内喊话道：“把枪丢出来！滚到地上跪好，双手抱头，两脚交叉！”说罢切掉公频，把脸侧到一旁，变脸就像翻书一样，瞬间敛去笑意， **“** 做错 **一步，** 你们的手就会插在对方的脑子里。 **”**   

 

 

**“是，是…”   “我们照做，…别杀我们。”**    

 

 

很好。他喜欢听话的狗。   

 

 

“神盾局的人已经到了。Tony，把人交给他们就可以了。”  

 

**“‘当然’，** Cap。 **”**  

 

 

  **但他不——喜欢没用的人。**   

 

 

“所有人都辛苦了，我会留下来负责扫尾工作，其他人如果没有疑问就可以先回大厦了。Nat——，别忘了带上我们的好博士。” 

 

“收到。” 

 

Steve吩咐完转过身关切地望向男孩儿：“Peter，上飞机，回大厦，让Tony给你好好检查一下。” 

 

“我没——”

听到那个名字他有些抵触。 

**“——听话，上飞机。”**

**“** Rogers叔叔 **”** 拿出队长的威严，压低下巴，不容他反抗。 

 

“知道了…。” 

 

岔开腿倒坐在昆式战机的后排座椅上，Peter把下巴搭在椅背上百无聊赖地听着不远处的Steve和通话器那边的神盾局特工沟通起善后的事，什么叉车、清扫车、工程车，总之就是各种车都开来几辆就对了。一想到这儿……他就联想起上午那辆班车，然后心里就又有点泛酸了。

 

要不是班车抛锚，活动取消… 

他捂住脸…… 

——他听到了熟悉的音色，从指缝里一偷看，果然是Tony过来了。 

 

男人正和Steve说着什么，仿佛是脑后长眼，Tony突然朝他这边瞟了一眼。Peter吓了一跳，嗖的站起身子换了个正坐姿，把手掌规矩地摆在大腿上。  

 

Tony踩上甲板，有力而沉稳的脚步声不紧不慢地来到Peter的身边，男孩儿努力控制着自己不要像块磁铁一样主动往Tony经过的路径上倾斜，谁知道男人居然路过他，径直走向驾驶座。  

 

 

（小狗崽呜咽着垂下耳朵。）  

 

 

“去，医疗床上躺好。”  

**（汪——汪** ！！ **）**   

 

 

“把T恤撩起来。”  

 

 

（他后悔了。） 

 

 

昆式战机里静得让人抓狂，因为他发誓他能听到自己的心跳声，他不相信Tony观察不到他心脏位置的剧烈跳动。 

 

**“你…”** 男人果真俯下身来，几乎贴到他胸口。  

 

Peter吞了吞口水，尽量让自己的上半身看上去很放松，然而实际状况是，他的两条腿紧紧并在一起，力道大到夹得他肉疼，而为了刻意显得轻松随意，他攥着T恤下摆的手早就因为长时间维持一个姿势有抽筋的趋势了。他干脆一副死猪不怕开水烫的架势两眼一闭。 

 

**“…这恢复力也太变态了吧。”**  

 

“ **啊** …？”

 

“你自己看。”说着给他拽来诊疗床轨道上的专业医用镜——果然，原本一字型的伤口已经消失不见了，只还有一些暗红色的痕迹。 

 

男人背过身去，嘴里念念有词： **“Rogers的四倍血清可都做不到这一点…。”**  

 

“您说什么？Mr.Stark？”Peter没听清，弓起身问道。 

 

“ **恩？哦，** 没什么。保险起见，让Bruce再给你看看，那家伙有7个博士学位，总有一个适合你。”Tony走回驾驶舱，背对着他开始调试飞机。 

**一丝阴沉从男人的脸上一闪而过。**

短暂到常人根本捕捉不到。  

 

 

……

**（——“那股感觉又来了”。）**   

 

 

Peter翻下床，整理衣服的手一僵……。

这种阴冷的感觉让他在大夏天里汗毛倒竖，仿佛刚才有人在他的后脖颈子上吹了一口极地寒风。 **他顿觉不妙，猛地回过头大喊——**  

**“…Mr.Stark！！”**   

 

 

男人被吓得一激灵，差点没把手里的StarkPad扔飞出去，他睁着大眼睛莫名其妙地扭过头看向那个发神经的小鬼头，摊开双手无声地质问。  

 

 

Peter一脸尴尬打了个哈哈糊弄了过去。  

**（……哪里有什么异常？）**  

 

**但是他的确感应到了什么……——** 何况不久前他还用这个救下了美国队长。而且要不是拜 **“它”** 所赐，恐怕即便他能拦住那颗子弹，自己的命也得陪进去，哪里还能有和他的Stark先生 **独** 处的机——     

**……**      

**…………**        

**…………………………**       

**……上帝。**      

**上帝。**   

**——上帝。**      

**这不是真的。**    

**——一定** 是普通人类的吗啡不适合他现在的身体状况。  

 

剧里不是都那么演的吗…？就是那种你混着吃好几种消炎和安神的药，然后那些成分就开始互相作用，用不了十几分钟你就会high得像磕过药一样。

**那当然也会让你的判断力也一落千丈。**  

 

对，他刚才有过心跳过速。 

 

那应该就是 **初期** 的症状。  

**冷静。Peter。**  

 

（他笑出声。） 

 

想什么呢。

**“Pe…ter。”**  

 

一只温热的手掌突然捏住了他汗湿的T恤肩膀。 

 

黏腻的感觉在指尖展开。 

 

那支手掌向他的脊背方向滑去。    

 

 

 

……胃有抽筋的冲动。  

**（他第一次知道自己的感官体验list上还能有这个选项。）**    

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 不要被那些描写所迷惑，要记住在一些情境中，主动权与主动方并不会划等号。

 

 

**“Pe…ter…。”**

男人故意将他的名字拆解开……念了出来。

 

那只曾经给予过他无限平静的手掌此刻就温柔地贴放在他的脊背上。

讽刺的是即便到现在， **他仍旧** ……能够感受到下意识的——心安。

 

被汗水浸湿的布料让他对温度的体会更加细腻了。 每一次极力压抑情绪都转化为了新一轮的扩胸呼吸，他就像是一个普普通通做体测的大学生，自我催眠着人为调整呼吸频率就能快速降低心率，然而那处被手掌压覆住的地方“突突突”地震动着，让他瞬间明白对方可以轻而易举地戳穿他乱到失去方寸的内心。

 

**原本只是轻轻贴附着的掌心滑向他的腰际，五根手指随之慢条斯理地抬起，之后仿佛“数人头”般，又一根一根下落，……捏紧。**

 

 

他觉得自己就是那只被Tony的“鹰爪”宣判了死缓的可怜兔子，没什么两样。

 

**——必须得想点办法……**

 

 

但很显然，眼下除了他，剩下的那位并不希望他这么做。

 

 

男孩儿在慌张之余手臂小幅度哆嗦了一下，不仅是因为骤然接近他耳畔的这股热源太过让人难以忽视，更是源于…耳边这过于突兀起来的粗重喘息声。

 ——那声绵长的吸气仿佛溜进了他的脑子，他有一种荒唐的失真感，认为对方似乎可以抽走他的灵魂。熟悉的男士体香包裹着他的理智，逼迫着他引诱着他遵从这抹熟悉的气息，放下迷途之人最后的戒备，义无反顾地上钩。

 

 

他知道他必须要在男人下一次的发问之前拿出一个能搪塞得过去借口。

 

**直觉告诉他，必须，“现在”，** 就拿出一个说法。

 

 

然而从男人的指尖狡猾地在他的脊柱边缘“轻描淡写”开始，他的思维便愈发迟钝。他不知道Tony是否学过中医之类的， **但这该死的手法……** 好吧，他得承认一开始的比喻不太完美，现在，他俨然又是一条被人捏住了“七寸”的幼蛇，男人的中指不晓得是按在了哪个穴位上，搞得他顿时浑身上下就没了力气。

 

他短促地闷哼了一声——这招来了 男人的呵笑，带着些嘲弄的意味。

 

 

**He's gonna lose……**

 

 

他只能将自己狭长的小身躯蜷曲起来去主动缠绕男人的手指，而在徒然的争扎无果之后，仅剩下了最后一招，他屈服地拧转身子找到男人最为敏感的指肚，吐出纤细的蛇信子，试探性地讨好着舔弄起来。

男人应该是被取悦到了，来自指尖施加的力道果然马上轻了些许。

 

Peter尝到了甜头，继续卖力地用青色的小蛇头去挤蹭男人的指缝，直到他的小脑袋被夹在指缝间，然后被小心地轻轻捻了捻。

 

——“他顿时舒服地整个人微微后仰起来”。

 

男人又变换了手法，食指中指和拇指踅摸到脊椎的轮廓，微微捏住那里的骨头，顺着这条蜿蜒的脊骨缓缓地捋着继续向下，一直滑到尾骨那里才堪堪停住。于是他瞬间整个人便软作一团，他控制不住地幻想着自己此刻正瘫软在巨大的丝质床垫上，不断地呻吟出声，陶醉着扎入枕头里然后“一沉到底”。

**“Mister…，** Stark……，

哈—— **啊……”**

他受不住了，翻了一个身，撒娇又带着点无赖地把男人的手指连同一整条胳膊都压在后背和床垫中间，一边却又迫不急地请求男人帮他脱掉了自己的T恤。解放了上半身之后，他抱住手肘，抬起小臂遮住了眼睛，自欺欺人地想隔绝住那道烫人的视线。

 

 

如此一来 **“他”** 便可以从这个角度清楚地看到他腋下那些可爱又稀松的浅色毛发。 **“他”** 有些老不修地遐想着，——是否在那处更为私密的地方……

 

Peter为此掀开胳膊露出一道缝隙，偷窥着。然而在顺着男人的视线看到了什么之后，他便猛地涨红了脸。

 

但不知为什么，他居然敢壮着胆子继续下去。

 

羞愧感和预料到接下来要发生的事的隐隐兴奋感驱使他在男人的身下颤抖起来……他缓缓地张开双腿，开始小幅度扭动腰肢，妄想把这条宽松碍事的四角裤也从腰上蹭下去。

男人没有让他“失望”，会意地抬起另一只手臂，指尖搭上他的喉结，同样的手法撩拨着一路而下……用那副足以让他心甘情愿臣服的嗓音诱惑着拖长了声调，念道：

 

**“…什么…？**

你 **想** 要什么，Pete。

没关系，

——说出来。 **”**

 

 语毕，要命的食指尖毫无征兆地从撑起的帐篷顶端上一划而过……

 

**“呜…”**

突如而来的刺激让他弓起了身子，差点就这样泄出来。

男人时刻观察着他的状况，“他”发现了Peter的意图，就在“他”判断出男孩儿明明早已深陷被动却毫无挣脱意愿后，便趁着他强忍住射精的欲望无暇顾及之时从他身下抽走了自己的手臂。“他”在床上倒退了半步，然后突然俯下身子，冲着他的硬挺哈了一口热气。

Peter再也无法说服自己继续假扮成一只鸵鸟了，在Tony这个情场老手面前他完全无力反击，甚至连“呼吸”都由不得自己掌控。

内裤的一只裤筒被Tony的一只手抻拉到极限，连带着他勃起的阴茎也被挤压着歪去另一边，然而还未等他消化这股爽痛，男人便突然伸出舌头，顺着这道被揭开的缝隙探了进去，舌尖开始在他的会阴和囊袋那里打起圈圈。

一想到男人最引以为傲的胡须此刻正若即若离地摩挲着他的囊袋……胡茬带来的刺痛感再加上舌尖的撩拨，逼得他几乎要哭出来，他开始疯狂地捏挤头下的软枕，挣动自己的双腿，脚掌也在丝质的床单上拼命地磨蹭着，直至接触的皮肤摩擦到几乎发烫的地步。

但男人的力道似乎总是比他多了那么一点点。

“他”用那只钳子一样的大手把他的左腿固定在床上，再用膝盖抵住另一条腿，将它们分展到极限，蛇蝎般的瞳孔勾住他的魂魄，笑着说道：

**“** 这就受不了了？…未免也太沉不住气了。 **”**

 说完惩罚性地用牙齿咬了下男孩儿的脆弱。

**“啊啊…！！”**

**（哦他的老天，不行不行——这个剧本简直太过了……！）**

 

 

他现在纠结得要命，继续下去无疑就是对男人的亵渎，但让他在这个时候悬崖勒马？只怕是个“男人”也都做不到。

 

犹豫之中，他的内裤被彻底褪了下来，失去面料的兜裹，胀痛的阴茎复立回原位。他看到Tony把脸贴过来，用侧脸上未剃干净的须根去剐蹭挺立的茎身，然后又张开嘴直接含住了下面的一颗卵蛋。

 

CPU已然烧红的蜘蛛侠就这么稀里糊涂地用乳白色的颜料贡献了一幅以山羊胡子为背景的艺术创想。

 

 

 

 

**……**

 

 

在绝对黑暗的环境里，他用上了大概十几秒钟才让不务正业的大脑彻底清醒过来操纵视觉神经完成对焦的工作。

他在自己的正上方发现了一张巴掌大的蛛网，—— **准确的说，** 是他的卧室天花板上。

 

**哦…** 是他昨晚不小心射上去的，回家之后太累了，所以就还没来得及清理。不过很显然，他现在不光得清理天花板了。

他不情愿扭了扭两条大腿……不死心地掀起被子往里瞄了一眼——

**“……”**

 

与其说是羞愧，不如说是懊丧。

**他想起来五个小时前他为自己找了个什么样的烂借口了——**

 

他装作是药物不适造成的心悸恶心然后虚脱地半趴在了诊疗床边缘，okay，他承认，当时那个撅着屁股的姿势留给后凑上来的Tony可以自由调整的空间是不太多，他们因此的确贴得是有那么一点点紧……

 

**但、是——**

Bruce的突然出现好像也不能成为他惊吓得像个压扁的弹簧一样弹了回去然后正中Tony鼻梁骨的借口。

 

 

Bruce说Tony要想摆脱掉那支丑陋的鼻托至少需要 **两个礼拜** 的时间。

 

两周，两周之内，他需要理清思绪然后澄清（是澄清，不是验证）那个疯狂的臆想，而所有的工作却必须在 **“私下”** 里进行。

他有想过去询问Steve，他坚信可以拐弯抹角地编制好这个故事，只不过把主人公换成电影里的角色，即便——即便万一Captain察觉到什么，他相信以Steve的为人，在查清楚真相之后他们之间也不会产生什么龃龉，并且队长也一定会为他保守秘密。

 

 

Peter颤抖着双唇捂住自己的脸。

 

**但是他真得能对Tony做这些事吗……**

 

他已经数不清有多少次那个男人迎着炮火和镭射挡在自己的侧翼，或是替他生抗住砸落下来的水泥碎块，只为让他能够毫发无伤地完成任务以免被May姨骂了。

明明自己才是那个拥有血清的人……

同样的伤势，他只要两三天就能恢复如初，而Tony即便穿着盔甲也会碰出淤青，有的时候甚至是一些深浅不一的口子。

 

他控制不住这些滚烫的眼泪。

就像他无法不去回想那场战斗中的细节一样。

 

Peter尽量把泪水抹干净，疲惫地从被子里爬出来，趴到床底下勾出另一只拖鞋，从衣柜里翻出干净的内裤，穿过客厅，走到浴室里。

他泼了两把水到脸上，双手抵在洗手池的边缘，这让他的颈肩看上去比自然松弛的状态下宽了大概几公分左右，至于到底是多少……恐怕对于亲手为他设计战服的男人来说，只消一眼便可大约估算出来。

 

他抬头看了眼镜子里的自己，好一张状似被遗弃的破碎又颓唐的脸。他抿紧唇线，把散乱的发丝拢到脑后。

 

无论如何，

**——这将是他浪费掉的“最后一个夜晚”。**

 

 

 

 

**\--THE FRIDGE--**

**神盾局“冷库”监狱**

一架印有神盾局标志的直升机降落在百米高的顶楼停机坪上，也是整座监狱唯一的出入口所在地。

Nick Fury走在最前面，身后跟着三名西装特工，其中两人手上各押解着一名被蒙住头的囚犯，剩下的一人级别应该比他们高一些，从下了飞机开始就一直跟在Fury的身边。

看守在电梯入口处的特工见他们过来之后抬手示意他们先等一下， **包括Fury。** 直到耳机里传来监控室里的人准许，确认了他们全部通过了视网膜识别，门禁才打开。

除了那名特工跟着Fury上了左边的电梯，其余人全去了右边。

电梯门随即关闭，分别前往不同的楼层。

Fury有些强迫症似的理了理风衣，背对着唯一的跟班吩咐道：“马上着手读脑审讯 ***** ，只要他们嘴里还能榨出一个字母，就给我继续。”说罢暗下目光，声音也沉了沉，“ **‘上面’** 已经开了绿灯，一切有可能破坏和干扰注册法案的人和事，全部纳入监视名单。”

（*梗取自《神盾局特工》，Fury复活Coulson的“大溪地计划“里有用到一台记忆转存的设备，可以将死去Coulson大脑里的记忆完整复制到新合成的躯体大脑中。Coulson后期用这台机器审讯过犯人：询问开始后犯人只能根据提问者的问题说出对应的真相，但过程中犯人的精神会保持极度紧张，且异常痛苦。）

“包括复仇者吗，长官？”

**“我有说一切吗？”**

“是的。长官。”

**“C区那边怎么样。”**

“设备已经过校验，第一批Inhumans的身份信息将会在下周三收集完成，Hill特工会全程经手录入工作。”

**“有拿先前留下的Stark工业技术测试过防火墙么？”**

“有，长官——我们的技术员尽全力‘拖延’了 **3min09s** 。但我必须说明，留下的那份病毒是半年前的‘最新’技术。自从华盛顿事件之后Stark已经拒绝向我们提供升级服务。”

**“哼，他倒是会审时度势。罢了，与其增加技术部的负担，不如着手加固监狱的基层安保，——明天起把那些Hank Pym的玩具（纳米摄像头）散播在所有的通风管道和内部出入口上。‘不要’、让Hill知道这件事。”**

“—— **是，** 长官。”

（一只难以被肉眼发觉到的机械昆虫顺着Fury的衣领爬出，在电梯门打开的一瞬撑开了翅膀。

除此之外还有 **另外两只……** 它们老老实实地躲藏在蓝色囚服下——只要男人发出指令，便会从尾部伸出一枚尖刺， **仅需要0.5微克，** 这些毒素便足以摧毁中枢神经系统。）

“ **Fury这老狐狸，** 你到底拿什么东西说服地Pym那个老顽固， **恩？** 我猜…是一支手铐对不对？”男人有节奏地敲打着自己的嘴唇，不小心没控制住碰到了鼻翼下方，他龇牙咧嘴了好一会儿，把某个小鬼在心里又骂上了不下七八遍，随手吃了一片桌子上的止痛药，若有所思的目光重新在三块屏幕上来回逡巡。

左侧屏幕由于视野受限，只能听到清晰的说话声。有人正吩咐几名手下把两名囚犯绑上操作台。那两个投降的家伙大概是没想到他们如此配合调查都免不了吃苦头，其中一个人的精神似乎有点崩溃的苗头，从他不断反抗着的叫喊声中就能判断出来。

Tony随手按下键盘上的回车键。两块原本固定的屏幕里的镜头开始移动起来，向目标的后脑爬去——直到“镜头”来到发丝间不易被观察到的位置。

三秒钟过后，视频里传来了微弱的心率监测仪归零的声音。 **果然，** 这两块屏幕中的人突然开始慌乱起来（同一批人）。

Tony抱着臂“看着”Fury随后对着通话器大声谩骂起来，然后掉头就往电梯方向快步走去。

**“我知道你们怎么搜集到那些异人信息的，”** 屏幕的辉光之下，男人的脸被照得有些病态般的惨白，“早年间的医疗信息、小圈子论坛、甚至是 **‘暗网’** ，”他垂着眼摆弄着一支指尖陀螺，沉溺于自言自语中，“我知道比起等待他们主动上交信息，你更喜欢自己动手去挖掘秘密。”他掀起眼皮扫了眼镜头里面对着尸体陷入了长久沉默的局长，将“起飞”的陀螺平放在桌子上。 **“但，——傻子才会挑一块最硬的骨头去啃。”** 而后起身离开屏幕，徒留下那支三翼陀螺飞转着，而每旋经一次屏幕，视觉错位之下，那柄尖锐的镰刀便会削过一回Nick Fury的头颅。

他笑着端起咖啡杯悠哉地离去。

在另一个方向的屏显上，出现了一份机构内部的三维地图——很让人意外的是，那并不是“冷库”的结构图。

细看之下就会发现，这个结构里陈列有大量的中继服务器，直通到海底的地方还延伸出去很多粗壮的电缆。

 

**那就是奥斯陆。**

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 欺骗自己是世上最痛苦的事。  
> 没有怀疑是无端兴起的。  
> 就让他平静地度过最后这个夜晚吧。


End file.
